User talk:Williamg718
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to :UMASS Memorial EMS (Worcester EMS)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Edit Summary Sorry, I don't quite follow. But I can tell you that an edit summary can be a brief description of your edits. It isn't mandatory or anything, but sometimes can be a way to leave a message for others when you edit - it shows in the history. I'll leave one for this edit. Thanks for the edits, BTW. One important thing if you're using the text editor (looks like Notepad) - starting each line with a colon : spaces things better and doesn't leave a blank line between trucks. Uzbek (talk) 01:37, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Williamg718 (talk) 01:38, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Article Formatting Hi. Pretty much what it sounds like. There's a certain format that almost all of the articles follow. Articles typically start like this: Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station - 123 Main Street Trucks go here, with each line starting with a : - that keeps the spacing right. Some other stuff - so with the Fall River mini-pumper, if a truck has been retired, it should go under Retired Apparatus instead of being deleted so there's a record of it. Also, some differences from the MassFire rosters - pump/tank should be in brackets, and not everyone knows what RMA or TDA means, so it works better if they're spelled out. Idea is that the articles mostly have a standard look. Thanks, Uzbek (talk) 23:27, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Philadelphia Hi. So it wasn't really a mess up, just a problem with how Fandom works with headings. Everything is arranged as headings and sub-headings and when Divisions and Battalions are added, the headings start to get smaller and smaller, and in this case, the font was smaller than the trucks themselves. I moved every heading up a level, so it should be better. Problem is that we no longer have an edit link on the largest headings - so you can't edit the Retired Apparatus on its own, you have to click edit on the whole article. It gets kind of big and unwieldy. This has come up in large other articles in the past. Thanks for the heads up. Uzbek (talk) 13:59, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Ok Thank you! Williamg718 (talk) 18:40, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Dallas and Los Angeles Headings. Dallas and Los Angeles Headings. I'll try this again and it should be readable, I forgot the no wiki tag: The headings were reworked to give a proper table of contents. In wiki, a single = (Heading 1 or ) is reserved for the page title. This means that the main headings on a page are all (Heading 2 or ). In the case of Dallas and LA I manually set the font size so it would not get very small at the heading 5 level. text here . . Gus2001 (talk) 00:30, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::Hi. Gus' solution wasn't one that I was aware of before, but it does solve the problem nicely. This helps with the issue of editing the largest heading. Thanks for checking. Uzbek (talk)